The Espada Fairy
by Yamur
Summary: Orihime sat still in her cell, viewed her hollow hole that she had become with her new Arrancar body. She remembered the painful transformation and shivered. At least, they had left her her human soul and the ability to switch back to her human body.[...] "Yet we are seperated. But when the time has come I will be strong enough to protect and save you. I promise it!" [Ulquihime]
1. Prolog

more information about this fanfiction:

Orihimes friends weren't able to come into Hueco Mundo and save her- the preparations for the war are running and she wants to become stronger, so that she can save and protect her friends when the time has come. But she will also become friends with the most of the Espada and Arrancar- and she will fall in love with Ulquiorra...

And Ulquiorra? Will he also change?...

I hope you will enjoy my fanfiction :)

I am also making a doujinshi/fan manga to this fanfiction. You can find the link to it in my profile page.

* * *

><p>Prolog- A Order<p>

"You have called for me, Aizen?" the graceful person asked. He stood up from his loyal bow and looked above, to the brown haired man on the throne. A warm and peaceful smile sat on his face- a strong contrast to the deep darkness inside his soul.

"Indeed, Ulquiorra. I have an order for you. It is about our dear guest, the human girl Orihime Inoe. I have already talked with Szayyel and he has finished the pill that I requested."

A low-class Arrancar gave him a black and white coloured pill with a deep bow and Ulquiorra looked analyzingly at it.

"When a human consumes this pill, he will turn into an Arrancar. But also -and this is the speciality about this invention- he won't loose his humanity in body and soul. The affected person is able to switch between Arrancar and human body. Indeed a great invention."

Ulquiorra looked at Aizen, waiting for further orders.

"Your order will be to make her swallow the pill. By doing so, we will strengthen her already stunning abilities and present her new ones- she will completely become one of us. But this isn't an instant order. Give her the time to become more familiar to her new home. Teach her about her duty when you have decided that the right time has come. After she has consumed the pill, you will bring her to Szayyel where you both make sure that the transformation progresses right. Bring her to me when the order is completed. You can go now."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra loyally replied and a deep bow followed. Then he left the hall, leaving a satisfied smiling Aizen behind him.

* * *

><p>So I finally started to translate my german fanfiction :) I always start short with stories, but the next chapters will be longer :)<p> 


	2. Chapter One - Robot

Hey People! Sorry that it took so long! Thank you SO much for the reviews and favorites that my story got already! :))) I am happy that you are interested in my fanfiction! I will work hard on it to make it very good! I have planned the plot for months and I hope it will turn out well.

English isn't my mother language so there might be some failures. I would be very thankful if you tell me when you see some. And critique would be sooo nice! ^-^

I hope you will like the first chapter.

Greetings to you all! ^.^

Yam.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Robot<p>

Orihime stood in her cell, sad eyes viewing the bright moon, her figure bathed in its light. Her friends came into her mind and she sighed. She would probably never see them again. But no matter how terrible it was- it was alright. She had done the right thing. They were safe now, alive, happy. That was all that mattered, everything she wanted. And if she would have to give up her own life for the life of her beloved ones- it was alright. Because she loved them, loved them so much.

What were they doing right now? She hoped they didn't miss her too much.

Since the day she has been brought here she hasn't seen anything else than her white cell. White walls, bathed in shadow and darkness. White... White everywhere. Her uniform, the floor, the couch, the table. The moon. The sand, on which this world stood. All this white, it made her feel lifeless, so cold. It caused a great longing for colour and life inside of her heart.

This strange world, that was so empty and pale...

...The warm sun light on her neck. The bright and sweet-smelling flowers. The green, lush grass...her school...her apartment...her friends.

Her old life.

She missed it so much.

Tears gathered in her eyes and her throat burned. She wiped them away angrily and walked to the couch. She couldn't allow herself to be weak. No, she had to be strong!

Orihime took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Yes- she definitely needed a distraction.

She rose up and strode around in circles, thinking of a possible activity to arrive the wished goal, when her sight finally caught the table and a idea came up. She moved straight to it, sat herself on the chair. Then she placed her finger tips on the smooth surface and began to move them.

Imagining that there were piano keys underneath them and a melody filling the room. Sweet and soft, happy and peacefully, filling her heart with warmth. Comforting it. Her lips formed a smile. She had done this many times before when she was upset and imagined that there would be a big audience just there for hearing her play. But this time there was no crowd, this special play was just for herself.

A long while later, when the last soft sounds subsided she opened her eyes. To find that she wasn't alone. Emerald green eyes meeted hers.

"Wah! How lang have you been here?" she asked surprised and she felt ashamed at the thought that he had seen her like this.

Ulquiorra looked back monotonous, then he began to speak.

"What exactly have you been doing, Onna?"

"I...I imagined to play the piano,"the now blushing Orihime answered. She must have looked pathetic...

"..."

He silently looked at her a moment longer, then he turned around and went to the silver trolley, on which a big plate stood.

"Your meal."

She nodded, carried it to the table and sat down. This time it was rice, vegetables and tea. Nothing uncommon. Orihime grabbed fork and knife and started eating. Somehow, it was strange to handle flatware because she had always been using chopsticks. But it also was an interesting new experience.

Silence filled the air, while she ate and Ulquiorra stood and waited. Orihime viewed him secretly.

Skin pale like the moon. Hair black like the night, on which the moon rested. Turquoise lines that marked his face to the chin, like tear tracks. And emerald-green eyes... Beautiful, intense emerald, that distracted her from the death-white of this world. She often looked for them...

At first she had felt anger towards him. But this feelings soon vanished, when she learned more about him. Cold and monotone, emotionless, strictly following the orders of his king.

Like a robot.

The feeling anger disappeared and got replaced by pity. She couldn't help herself but pity him. Did he even know something different? Had he lost every single little piece of his heart, no matter how small? How terrible such an existence had to be? How lonely? How sad?

She then realized that he wasn't the one responsible for her misery. Aizen was the one... not him.

The said one had now noticed her look.

"Onna...Eat your meal."

"...Oh! ...'course!"

Orihime quickly averted her eyes, blushed ashamed and hastily continued to eat.

Again rice got shoveled, vegetables impaled, tea drunken. But not attention drawn to the look she felt on her back.

Finally the plate was empty.

"I am finished."

"Very well."

She carried it to the trolley and Ulquiorra went to the door, about to leave the room. He would send an other, lower Arrancar to pick it up. As always.

She would be left inside her cell again, with the white walls and the darkness.

Alone. As always.

For a brief moment she wanted to stop him, ask him if he would stay a while longer. But what would the result be? As if he would agree to her request. He was a robot that only lived for the orders of his king.

But it nonetheless felt like as if a wave of loneliness rushed over her, when the door closed.

As always.


End file.
